The Ice Cold Prince and the Sunshine
by CrazyPsychopathicRabbit
Summary: AU It is always horrible to be pulled into the middle of war. But it is even more so when you are in the middle of a war that is not even of your own world! Let's see how Sawada Tsunayoshi shall master this. Warnings inside!


CPR/KM: Mhmm~! That's something I dreamed... just with me as the girl...

Lilly: I remember... it was quite funny

Tsunayoshi: _tilts head_ ...?

Alaude: ...  
>Giotto: Ha!<br>Daemon: _sulks_

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did, I wish I would~ but the sad truth is I do not own KHR! But I do own this story idea and the plotline~!

**Summary:** It is always horrible to be pulled into the middle of war. But it is even more so when you are in the middle of a war that is not even of your own world! Let's see how Sawada Tsunayoshi shall master this.

**Pairings:** AFem!27, 59Fem!80, 6996, GiottoFem!Asari, KnuckleFem!G, DaemonElena

**Warnings:** AU, Gender Bender, Language, Mature Themes, Lemons/Limes, Smut, Gore, Torture, Blood, Yaoi/Shounen-Ai, Yuri/Shoujo-Ai, Het, OOCness

**A/N:** Nothing much to say to this one... but it was raving madly around in my head and I had to write this prologue out. Please do read and review and tell me if I should continue this or not. Oh, by the way... fem!Tsuna's name is in this one Natsu!

_**The Ice Cold Prince and the Sunshine**_

_**Prologue**_

Did you know? There is actually more than one world on this place we call earth. Sure, you might be thinking I have lost it now. But think what you will, it is still the truth. How would I know? That's such a silly and easy question. I have been there! And actually, I am still in this world. It's funny how I don't want to leave this world that I would rather stay here than in my own world. But when I think about it... It is really not that surprising for me, or anyone that knows me to some degree.

But maybe, I should start at the very beginning before I go deeper into my story and how I came to be here in this world. It would make things a lot easier for you.

A long, long time ago both worlds, the Earth as we know it and Gaia, the other world as the people living there call it, have been united to some degree. It was more like some peace treaty if you ask me. Both acted like good neighbours and helped each other. But over time, Gaia began to split itself into three kingdoms. Those kingdoms were the Kingdom of Rainbow, the Kingdom of Ocean and the Kingdom of Clam, so slowly but surely Gaia had begun to withdraw itself from the Earth and the people living in Gaia forgot all about the Earth and its people over the curse of time. The Earth was much the same, having no contact with Gaia anymore, the people there too forgot all about Gaia and its people.

But what the Earth did not know was the fact that as soon as the Three Kingdoms had formed, a war had broken out. It was a terrible war that split families and loved ones from each other and destroyed the land beyond recognizing it anymore. No one was safe from the terrible the war which waked for centuries to come through the lands and the kingdoms, claiming lives every passing day. After a few centuries had passed, the three oracles of each kingdom had told a prophecy at the exactly same time as the other. The prophecy spoke about a girl from a different world that would help settle the war between the kingdoms. As strange as it had sounded, no one actually rebelled against this prophecy. They have all seen it is a blessing to finally end this war and come to peace again, just like it was all those centuries ago.

And so the hunt for this girl from another world began, yet they found nothing of this prophesied girl. Years passed and the people began to lose the hope of ever finding this girl and so the war continued on, seemingly never stopping. But that all changed when one day a girl was found lying unconscious at the beach in one of the kingdoms. And this is where my story begins.

My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi, more often referred to as Natsu, and I shall tell you all about my adventures in the Kingdom of Clams and its warring neighbours.

CPR/KM: I kindly ask for a review in which you tell me what you think about this, please?  
>Lilly: ... she even said please...<br>Tsunayoshi: Why always me?  
>Reborn: Because that is the way it is, Dame-Tsuna! CiaoCiao~<p>

_**PREVIEW**_

_The three girls came to a stop when they had reached the bus and were all gasping for the much needed oxygen after their little run. The whole class had come together at the bus as soon as the storm had broken out and they were now watching how it was taking its curse out at the beach and everything that was near it. It was truly a beautiful yet horrible sight to behold._

"_W- We did!"_

_"Y- Yes!"_

_"H- Hey, g- girls... where is our Captain?" the last three of the girls said._

_All three froze up before they look at each other horrified and then out at the raging storm before a blood curling scream left each of their throats. This was not happening. It caught immediately the attention of all the people who were surrounding them and they began to question themselves what could have made those girls scream like that._


End file.
